Talk:M392 Designated Marksman Rifle
Untitled I believe I was quite serious about my comment that the DMR looks rather similar to the Cx4. Just pointing out what should be blatantly obvious. 01:33, March 31, 2010 (UTC) How do we know if it's a prototype? It might be an earlier model in the BR series foProxy-Connection: keep-alive Cache-Control: max-age=0 all we know. --Jugus (Talk | ) 18:07, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Agreed. The BR55 Battle Rifle had been in service for decades by this point. Perhaps "Unidentified Battle Rifle Variant" would be a more appropriate title?-- 01:22, December 15, 2009 (UTC) And it shoots a single bullet would be nice to know.--Lekgolo 03:16, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Every Battle Rifle does. Or at least could. [[User:PX173|''PX]][[User_talk:PX173|''1]]7'' 11:12, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Curious but how do we even know it's a Battle Rifle variet? Is there a source saying it is? It could easily be a completely new weapon.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 03:16, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Where did we get the image? I mean, its better than what we ''had, but is it from an official source or is it a fan-made approximation? -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 10:25, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :It's from the VGA Trailer, approx. 0:50. It's in Lt. Six's back; I rotated and sharpened it up a bit, and cropped the background stuff out.--Jugus (Talk | ) 10:35, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for that. I actually love the new look the BR is rocking - they've gotten rid of the rail, and mounted the scope straight to the barrel - really streamlines the weapon. Now that I know that this awesomeness is actually in the game, I can rest slightly easier. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 11:19, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Has anyone else noticed its got a readout on it just like the assault rifle's? If you look at the VGA trailer in HD at (0:47) you see it. That will also give us the amount of rounds in the clip, if you have a good monitor. FatalSnipe117 15:06, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Anyone else think it might be a completely new weapon? --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 19:05, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :Sith-Venator does, look above ^_^ Well, it looks pretty much like a BR. I believe that's the only reason everyone says it's a BR variant. - [[User:JEA13|'JEA13']] iTalk] 19:37, December 28, 2009 (UTC) The only way to tell if it is a new weapon would be to see someone fire it. Bungie will let us know in a few weeks, along with lots of other stuff about Reach.FatalSnipe117 16:30, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Yes it's a BR... For those who still doubt that the weapon is, in fact, a part of the BR55 family, I give you this: I have here the new rifle compared to a Halo Custom Edition rendition of the H2 BR55 battle rifle with the railings set to transparent. Now obviously there are a few differences, but even a five year old could see that these are very similar guns. So I would say that it's fair to say yes, this is indeed a battle rifle. There are certainly a variety of visual upgrades (notches, scratches, levers and such), but there's also some new additions such as an M6-like trigger guard, grooved pistol grip, altered off-hand grip, different scope, and iron sights. All in all, I can't wait for this new weapon. To argue FatalSnipe117's argument, both the Assault Rifles AND the BRs seen in previous Halo games have ammo readouts. Just saying. Also, now that the leaked screens of the fp view of this gun can now be considered legit, I think we should also consider the source's other information regarding the weapon; namely the 12-round clip and the weapon's single shot capabilities. Maybe add a trivia bullet that says that the gun is rumored to have these features?--Nerfherder1428 00:46, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :I am not sure if anyone relizes that in one of the leaked screenshots it shows a battle rifle, it had a larger scope, and that aiming thing at the barrel, im guessing that if the screens are legit than bungie are going to make a battle rifle with single shot.Hamy777 03:13, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :The weapon was introduced in Halo 2, that would make this weapon a battle rifle (yes i know that doesn't make any sense because the other weapon) (Halo reach version) is stream lined.--Spartan-489 01:02, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Where are people getting the idea that the BR55 wasn't around before Halo 2? Just because it isn't in the game doesn't mean it didn't exist in the universe. Just like loads of other stuff introduced later with no previous mentions, like the Hornets or the Spartan Laser. Those weren't in Halo 1 or 2, yet people didn't have that much of a trouble accepting them in H3. Besides, the Battle Rifle's prototype was around in 2525, and it was in full-fledged use by 2535 during the events of The Cole Protocol. With all that established in the backstory, I don't see why people are having such a huge problem with this. --Jugus (Talk | ) 01:06, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Actually, last time I checked, the Pillar of Autumn only had the standard marine weapons at the time because the others got destroyed or something. Lunar ankou2 09:48, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :It's the same weapon, just minor design differences. The receivers on both weapons look almost exactly the same, and appear to take the same magazines. The new one appears to have something similar to a Picatinny rail to mount sights on, as opposed to the carrying handle on the BR55 and BR55HB. From what I can tell on that pic, the new rifle lacks a padded handguard, and features a more M6-like pistol grip, a front sight assembly, and a slightly different design on the flash suppressor. Other than those minor differences (most of which are aesthetic and won't affect the functionality of the weapon too drastically), it's pretty much the same. :Just noticed also: the BR55 is air-cooled. (I'm assuming that's what those holes above the handguards are for - I'd have to take a closer look to be sure). The new one does not appear to have that design. SmokeSound off! 04:05, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Exactly. I can't agree more Jugus. Guns, vehicles, and equipment are around for many years and will most likely occur in many different variants as time in the Halo universe goes on. I see this as just another variant. I apologize if I caused confusion. I meant to say above that yes, this is a battle rifle but NOT a BR55 itself. That it is most definitely a battle rifle and falls within the BR family, likely sharing similar naming conventions. BR34? BR25? BR64? No one can know just yet.--Nerfherder1428 03:08, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :::Absence of evidence is not evidence of absence. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 08:39, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::What do you mean by that? I'm confused...--Nerfherder1428 16:59, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::Just because we don't see it in the games other games, doesn't mean it isn't in service. We don't see the submachine gun in Halo: Combat Evolved, but it's become very apparent that its a common weapon. Likewise, simply because the trilogy doesn't have this particular battle rifle doesn't mean it didn't exist then. First Strike mentions a prototype rifle that is never named, and we all assumed it was the BR - but we see it used so often during pieces set earlier than Halo 2, ie; Halo Wars, Reach, etc. The prototype Fred's Spartans saw may have just been a different variant he had not yet encountered - it never says they have never seen a Battle Rifle before, only that they're unfamiliar with that particular type.-- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 21:13, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Oh right. Absolutely. We've established that it's probably not THE BR55 battle rifle from H2 or the BR55-HB from H3 and probably another type of Battle Rifle within the same family. So...is this a response to Spartan-489's comment? I guess I don't see what we're arguing about? Haha--Nerfherder1428 02:17, December 31, 2009 (UTC) I think it's a BR now. Jugus is right, BR's have been used since 2525 in some of the novels. --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 20:17, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Battle rifle is actual a class of fire arm, refering to a large caliber long range rifle that is just below the Oficial "rifle" status. essentully a not quite sniper weapon. this being a designated marksman rifle, and being obviously smaller than a sniper rifle, it would half to be a battle riffle. but it wouldn't necissarly mean apart of the BR55 series. I don't think its a BR55 but a close cousin of it.Laghing rabt 04:07, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, as seen from the picture, it can be seen to definitely retain elements from the BR55, thus implying that its maker incorporated several key elements (the stock, the main body, the siding, and the hand rail) into this new product. I did not state that it was probably in a BR55 series (the BR55 is one '''product, '''one '''gun out of presumably many models in the BR family), but likely a product of the BR family of battle rifles (of which the BR55 is also a member). I'm not talking about the term "battle rifle" but rather the designation, BR, given by Misriah to this series of rifles like a brand name. Also, not to be picky, but try to always proofread your edits and sign them before hitting that save button.--Nerfherder1428 23:30, January 13, 2010 (UTC) BR obviusly refers to battle riffle, thus putting it into the class since we can't actually messure it. and I don't care what the weapons called, Ill call it by the class becuase its short and easy, if its a DMR or a BR55 I'm going to call them both battle riffle. I don't call weapons MA5C or MA5K unless there both in the same map, in whih case that would be to avoid confusion. it was likly origianly called battle riffle becuase it was easy to say and grasp. I doubt bungi ment that ot be its actual name.Laghing rabt 04:07, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Clip size Don't you think 12 is too small for a rifle? I think only WWII-era battle rifles have clip sizes that large. Still, it slightly fits a battle rifle's description, which should be more on power than speed like an assault rifle. [[User:PX173|PX]]''1''7'' 11:12, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Ergh, magazine, not clip. While it could be considered too small, it could simply be a smaller-capacity magazine it's using, rather than the conventional 36-round mag. SmokeSound off! 16:49, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Excuse my stupidity but what is the difference between a clip and magazine?? I know it has something to with how many rounds it holds but I can't remember specifics.... (NoobSlayer757 18:05, May 18, 2010 (UTC)) The clip is what holds the bullets in place inside the magizine. The magizine is what holds the clip. 16:35, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : except in some cases, such as the AK, which has whats called a "banana clip", also he was talking about clips on WWII rifles, which for the most part only used clips instead of magazines (unless you can count internal magazines, but they dont really count) Andrew-108 19:08, September 19, 2010 (UTC) : Although late, a magazine and a clip are two totally different things despite the seemingly synonymous use. A magazine is either integral to the firearm's design or detachable. It contains the cartridges and is part of the feeding mechanism in a sense. Types of magazines are detachable box, internal box, tubular (as in the Shotgun), the cylinder in a revolver (which are also barrels), and probably rotary. : The function of a clip is simply to refill the magazine rapidly. Five is the general clip size although there are ten round for the 7.62x39mm, and six round in the case of revolvers and Swiss straight-pull bolt action rifles. Some early pistols were also loaded this way. Clips are generally a simple stamped steel piece that can be chucked after use, although some are made of cardboard and aluminum. : The only overlap is the "En Bloc" clip which acts as the magazine since it's necessary for several different rifles to function.TikkaT3Fanatic 00:38, November 2, 2011 (UTC) : ---- In the leaked scan of gameinformer we heard about a DMR (Designated Marksman Rifle), a cross-over between a BR and a Sniper Rifle. I think this might be this weapon. What do you think ? : Yep, it could be as it was in GI. Oh and sign your edits people TEH MU 20:25, January 14, 2010 (UTC) MA5A In the picture, there are the letters/numbers MA5A or M45A. Everything past it is to blurry to see. http://img231.imageshack.us/img231/8637/dmrpic.png //--TehK (tok) 23:37, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :The latest picture clearly shows M45A771B, but backwards. //--TehK (tok) 00:47, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I circled and flipped for better viewing. http://i305.photobucket.com/albums/nn211/Truesnipez/non-gfx/M45A771B.png //--TehK (tok) 00:55, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Firing Mode on the image of the DRM's page you can clearly see that it has 3 Firing Modes (above the trigger guard) obviously one being "Safe" and another "Semi-Auto", the third could either be "Burst" or "Auto", should it be added to the DMR's page ?--Fipas 19:58, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yes it should. However, gameplay-wise, it'll be like what Bungie has already stated; single shot.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:00, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::The third firing mode appears to be burst (three rounds in a row), but it's hard to tell. SmokeSound off! 20:04, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I took another look at the pic. That third mode is auto. SmokeSound off! 09:09, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Contact Harvest? Im pretty sure in Contact Harvest Johnson was given prototype DMRs, he gave one to jenkins, some other recruit i cant remember the name of, byrne, and kept one. the rifles were used as a sort of makeshift snping weapon. im wondering if these are the same rifles, same series or something else? White Night 03:11, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :That would be the XBR55.--Jugus (Talk | ) 07:27, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Clarifying Trivia That is the weapon's serial number. SmokeSound off! 14:54, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Removed the bit mentioning Military Police; Designated Marksman is essentially a sniper attached to an infantry squad, rather than a separate sniper unit. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 00:20, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Delay Is it me, or is there a significant, noticeable, very annoying, Team SWAT-ruining delay between pressing RT and having the DMR actually shoot a bullet? No, I am not referring to the delay needed between shots to allow the Reticle to contract. Yes, I've confirmed that it's ''not lag. Yes, my friends (who are freaking pro, trust me) have also noticed the delay. Yes, I know that's not a reliable or verifiable source to cite. On a somewhat related note, ~80% of the players I've seen in Team SWAT immediately switch to their Magnums upon respawning, and never switch to the DMR, preferring to futilely attempt to melee their assailants rather than switch to the Dreaded Mess Rifle. Regardless of my (obviously negative) opinion on the matter, if there is a delay, it should be documented. DavidJCobb 20:12, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :Odd. Bungie confirmed that all UNSC weapons in the Beta will have hitscan properties. Might be a bug?- 5əb'7aŋk(Σάπτανκ) 20:16, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Ammo count According to the latest podcast, the DMR has been upped to 15 rounds rather than 12. Anyone wanna take care of that? Wrath of Z 22:29, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :That might change in the finalised version, I believe. - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:36, June 3, 2010 (UTC) : : It might, but as of right now it is still the most up to date info. Wrath of Z 03:18, June 4, 2010 (UTC) lol Infobox Weapon Type? Since UNSC combat rifles with the 7.62x51mm are considered assault rifles, wouldn't it be more appropriate to name this a "Bullpup assault rifle", rather than a "Bullpup battle rifle", in the infobox? Or maybe "Bullpup designated marksman rifle" because DMRs can be considered a weapon class of their own, but in a more operational standpoint than a manufacturing standpoint. Also, just some food for thought, it says "7.62mm Gas Operated AR" on the rifle's side. For now, I guess I'll name it a "Select-fire bullpup rifle".--FluffyEmoPenguin 20:18, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Max Ammo Just wanted to make a note before anyone else has to... Halo: Waypoint is a community thing on Xbox Live. The reason I'm saying this is because on the Edit History, someone said that Waypoint is supposed to have a link. It's not a website, so it doesn't have a link. If someone can confirm that Waypoint says this gun's max ammo is 60, then it's 60. No hyperlink required, because it's not on the internet, it's on Xbox Live. Cultred 23:11, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :Waypoint is on the Internet - it's just not on the World Wide Web. Just say which Waypoint article it is in. -- Forerunner 00:11, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :I know that, but apparently some people in a "edit war" in the history page don't seem to get it. Cultred 02:22, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I created the citation. I don't know if it really needs a citation if it's not an actual website, but I created it anyway. In the video on Waypoint titled "SDCC: Courtyard Firefight Versus", you can see the player using the DMR class and going to the ammunition refill station, which refills his ammunition to 60. This information was already implied the moment they announced the mag increase to 15, because 48 rounds is 4 12-round magazines, and 60 rounds is 4 15-round magazines.--FluffyEmoPenguin 22:02, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::So i just played some reach, went to the ammo refill station and was able to fire the rifle 75 times. i dont think i need to cite that. max ammo should equal 75 regardless of the SPARE ammo counter reading 60 at the top-right of the HUD. 60 spare shots + 15 loaded ones = 75. -scatmanlance 11/28/11 Burst Is the DMR 3-burst, or full auto, or what? --[[User:NuparuMahnika|Nup''']](T) 07:51, September 15, 2010 (UTC) It's semi-auto. Karl-591 11:14, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Damage inconsistency 1. How come it shoots the same round as the M37 AR but does more than 2x the damage? PS This thing reminds me of a Kel Tec RFB Omgsauce 20:26, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Explosive rounds may be ? Cyphius 20:46, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Photo ID on the DMR? I was looking around today and found this. Looks like it is some photo ID, anyone seen this before? or know what it is? Found it on the flashlight mounted to the left side of the DMR. Firehwk 16:45, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Relative of MA5 series I'm not gonna suggest this be put in the article, but is it plausible to think that the M392 actually started life as a long-barrel variant of the MA5 series? They share layouts, calibers, and presumably firing mechanisms. I believe that at some point the M392 was just a marksmen's MA5 that eventually evolved to become a new gun, similar to the new 'sniper' versions of the M4/M16 series. Z 01:44, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Or it can be what the Battle rifle was originally supposed to be, a weapon that fired one bullet at a time instead of three bullets at a time. Actually now I am thinking that the MA series and BR series are somewhat related. Theraptor92 00:17, December 6, 2010 (UTC)